


And the band played on

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Band!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, M/M, Musician!Cas, Musician!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't usually get stage fright. It wasn't every night he had his first date with his best friend, though. (Part 3 of Band!Verse - read Parts 1&2 if you want this to make sense!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the band played on

Dean didn’t get nervous before performances, usually. Tonight, though, his palms were sweaty, his stomach was fluttering and he felt like he might be sick. He knew it wasn’t the gig that had him feeling so uptight, though. It was easy enough to blame that when anyone else asked, but he knew the truth.

After he’d shown up at Cas’ door last week, they’d had a long talk about how to move forward. First and foremost for both of them was protecting the friendship. They didn’t want to rush into something else only to find it wouldn’t work and thus leave the friendship in tatters. Instead, they talked about what they both thought they might be feeling and how they might want to proceed.

Dean wasn’t really a fan of talking about feelings, particularly using the actual words, so there had been a lot of metaphorical hedging on his part. Cas didn’t seem to mind, though. He was his best friend for a reason, Dean supposed. He understood him on a level no one else did. He had from the beginning. Dean had tried to convey that much at least in the actual terms, even if he left the rest of it vague and mostly unspoken.

In the end, rather than rushing together in a mad torrent of passion, they had agreed to start with a date. One simple date to see if they could comfortably transition from friends to...more than friends. Dean really disliked the word “lovers”, even if it might technically apply. They had planned out the time and day and who would pay and who would pick up whom. They had it all set.

And then the manager had called with a new gig. On the day of the date. Because they were both so looking forward to it and neither one wanted to delay it - or speed it up - they had agreed to just modify the time a bit and do the date after the gig. Dean had even picked up Cas for the performance, as he had been set to do for their date. The car ride initially had been a little awkward, but not unbearably so and the discomfort had passed quickly.

Then they’d gotten inside and started getting ready and setting up and now Dean was a big bucket of nerves. As soon as they got onstage, the countdown would begin. 12 songs and then he would be leaving. With Cas. For their date. Where they decided if Dean might get to have Cas the way that he wanted.

That was the problem. Dean hadn’t even realized how he wanted Cas until he’d seen those photos. But then once he’d seen them, once he’d realized how his feelings had changed, once he knew Cas felt the same...everything was suddenly different. Cas, who had already been in his thoughts more of the day than not, was now on his mind almost 24/7, since not only were thoughts of Cas keeping him up late most nights, but even his sleep was filled with dreams of Cas.

He wanted more than friendship so much, wanted it so badly that it physically hurt. He wanted to kiss Cas, hold him, feel his naked skin. More than that, though, he wanted to wake up to staring blue eyes and tousled dark hair on the pillow beside him. He wanted to have breakfast together, to share a sink to brush their teeth at night. He wanted things he’d never wanted before. And he wanted them with Cas. His best friend.

There was a knock at the bathroom door where he was hiding with his nerves. “Dean?” It was Cas and he sounded worried. “Are you in there? Are you all right?”

Dean opened the door and tried to smile. He didn’t want Cas to think he wanted to back out. “I’m fine. Just a little stage fright.”

Cas’ eyes narrowed. “You don’t get stage fright.”

“Not about music. I always get nervous when I’m really excited for a date, though.” This time his smile was fully real. “And I am really excited for ours. So I’m also really, really nervous.”

Cas’ smile was beatific, full of teeth and crinkled eyes and almost everything Dean loved about Cas. Dean felt his heart stop on the thought. It started beating again when Cas said, “So am I, Dean. Very excited and very nervous.” He tilted his head thoughtfully. “Less nervous now, though.”

Dean could barely make his voice work. “Oh? And why is that?”

“Because I remembered that it’s with you.“ He smiled and Dean laughed.

“You’d forgotten your date was with me? Way to wound a guy, Cas!”

Cas gave him an exasperated half smile. “Dean, you’re ridiculous. I mean I’ve realized that you’re still you. My best friend. Not some scary potential boyfriend person I built up in my head.”

And then it was Dean’s turn to smile. Because suddenly his nerves were gone, too. This was Cas. They could do this. They were going to make this work. Tonight, in just a few short hours, he was going to get to kiss his best friend. And he couldn’t wait.


End file.
